Captain Feathersword and the Hibiscus Flowers/Transcript
This is the transcript for Captain Feathersword and the Hibiscus Flowers. Transcript (The episode starts with Dorothy's mailbox. Then, it shows Dorothy greeting to the viewers.) Dorothy: (holding a letter.) Hello, everyone. I've just had a letter from Captain Feathersword. He's coming to visit me today.He must be back from his travels, sailing around the world. I do like hearing about the people he's met and the places he's seen. Ooh, I'd better go inside and get ready. (laughs.) I'm sure he'll want a cup of my rosy tea when he gets here. (She walks back into her house. Then, it translates to Dorothy had a tray full of rosy tea.) I thought we'd have our tea in the garden. It's such a lovely day.Now, let me see.Have I got everything? Hmm... teapot, cups and saucers, and a plate of rose petals.Perfect! I'll take it outside. (She is picking up her tray.) The Captain will be here soon. (Dorothy walks back to the garden. Then, it translates to Captain Feathersword is walking down the path while scat singing.) Captain Feathersword: (scat singing.) Ho-ho! Hee-hee-hee-hee! (He continues scat singing.) Hoo-hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, Dorothy! And how's my favorite dinosaur today? Dorothy: (giggles.) Oh, Captain. I bet you say that to all the dinosaurs. Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho! Not at all, Dorothy. And besides, you really are my favorite dinosaur. Whoo-hoo! Look, a hibiscus corsage. (He's giving a hibiscus flowers to Dorothy & put it on her body.) There we go. Hoo-hoo! For you. Flowers. And a dancing skirt. Dorothy: (laughs.) Oh, thank you, Captain. They look wonderful. But do sit down and have some rosy tea while I put on the dancing skirt. Captain Feathersword: (He's giving a dancing skirt while leaving.) Whoo-hoo-hoo! (Captain Feathersword are gonna sit a chair & drink some rosy tea. Then, it translates to some roses on her bush. The, it translates to Dorothy is wearing her dancing skirt while doing the hula.) Dorothy: Would you like some rose petals to munch with your tea? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, thank you, Dorothy. The tea is perfect. Dorothy: So, where have you been this time? Captain Feathersword: Oh, I've been to Tahiti. Dorothy: Tahiti? Is that far from here? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, Dorothy. Many days sailing from here. Many, many days sailing across the Pacific Ocean. Dorothy: (She's picking up her hibiscus corsage.) Do flowers like this grow in Tahiti? Captain Feathersword: Hibiscus flowers? Why, yes, they do. They grow all over the island and people wear them in their hair. Dorothy: Oh, I love hibiscus. Do they have roses in Tahiti? Captain Feathersword: Not roses, no. It's the wrong climate. It's usually hot in Tahiti. But there's lots of other pretty flowers, though. Dorothy: And do they sing and dance in Tahiti? Captain Feathersword: Indeed they do, Dorothy. They sing and dance wearing flowers. (It translates to the Rosy Orchestra appear in Dorothy's garden.) Dorothy: Hello, Dominic. Hello, Rosy Orchestra. Dominic Lindsay: Hello, Dorothy. Ahoy there, Captain. Here we are to play for you. Dorothy: The Captain's just back from Tahiti. That's why we're wearing hibiscus flowers. (chuckles.) Do you think we could sing and dance wearing flowers, like they do in Tahiti? Captain Feathersword: Of course we can, Dorothy. Will you sing with me? Dorothy: Captain, I would love to sing with you. (The Rosy Orchestra will start playing the music to the Song: Sing With Me.) Dorothy: (singing) Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody. Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy. Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody. Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy Captain Feathersword: (singing) We will sing every note every note that you wrote. We will sing along with our friend Dorothy. We will sing along with Dorothy this dinosaur melody Dorothy: (singing) Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody. Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy. Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody. Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy. Captain Feathersword: (singing) We will dance along with you because we like what you do. We will shake and wiggle jiggle, jump and hop. We will dance along 'till Dorothy the Dinosaur says to stoooooop. Come on everybody. Let's all sing and Dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Are you ready, Dorothy? Okay let's go! Dorothy: (singing) La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la. (giggles) This is fun! (singing) La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. (with Captain Feathersword singing.) La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la. Captain Feathersword: Ah! Dorothy: That is such a pretty song. (laughs, until the end credits are rolling.) I'm glad you brought the hibiscus flowers along. Thanks! And goodbye, Rosy Orchestra. Ooh, I wonder if I'll visit Tahiti one day. (laughs.) Goodbye for now. I'll see you next time. (giggles, until waving goodbye.) Category:Transcripts Category:2008 Category:Finished Transcripts